


(Не) первый раз

by savemebarry



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savemebarry/pseuds/savemebarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано по заявке с шипперского феста: Т0-2. Стив/Баки, военное время, первый раз после преображения Стива (до этого у них тоже были отношения)</p>
<p>Название высосано из пальцы. <br/>Обычная порнуха с налетом романса и флаффа. </p>
<p>Посвящается Саше Осеннему, который горит вместе со мной и плачет в ромашковом поле под тенью дубов, потому что старбакс невыносимо прекрасен, и мы это осознали.</p>
    </blockquote>





	(Не) первый раз

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с шипперского феста: Т0-2. Стив/Баки, военное время, первый раз после преображения Стива (до этого у них тоже были отношения)
> 
> Название высосано из пальцы.   
> Обычная порнуха с налетом романса и флаффа. 
> 
> Посвящается Саше Осеннему, который горит вместе со мной и плачет в ромашковом поле под тенью дубов, потому что старбакс невыносимо прекрасен, и мы это осознали.

За казармами в лесу сравнительно тихо и немного жутковато ночью. Кривые острые ветви, нарастая друг на друга, заслоняют сине-черное небо. Мягкие лунные нити тянутся в подлесок, выкраивают из кромешной тьмы бледные пятна. Стив все поглядывает в сторону лагеря: хоть они и ушли довольно далеко, но беспокойство грызет изнутри, не дай Бог, кто-то увидит их. Он снимает верхнюю одежду, закидывает на ветку. Баки уже стоит почти полностью голый. На нем только ботинки и на одной ноге болтается штанина.   
— Ух, ничего себе, — выдыхает Баки. От его взгляда, блестящего и влажного, становится душно. Стив чувствует себя неловко, стыдно, неуютно. Как тогда, в их первый раз, когда он смотрел на Баки еще снизу вверх и сутулил острые, узкие плечи. Сейчас он чуть выше Джеймса, и тому приходится задирать подбородок.  
— Раздевайся быстрее! — шипит Баки, и Стив шуршит ремнем.   
— Я надеюсь, нас не видно, — шепчет он, пока Баки отпихивает его руки и нетерпеливо вытряхивает из одежды.   
— Расслабься, Стив, никто нас не увидит. Иди скорее ко мне, ты даже не представляешь, как я скучал.   
Штаны сползают вниз, и Баки обхватывает член, сгребает в ладонь потяжелевшие яйца, оттягивает крайнюю плоть. Трогает, чуть сжимает, ласкает. Руки у него теплые, огрубевшие, мозолистые. Стив стонет сквозь зубы.   
— Ты определенно стал больше, сопляк, — ухмыляется Баки. Стив краснеет и кусает губы. Он сжимает его плечи, тычется носом в шею и вспоминает их первый раз: такие же уверенные руки Баки, крупная дрожь по всему телу, сгусток тепла, свернувшийся внизу живота. Знакомо, все это очень знакомо.   
Стив скучал. Да, он тоже скучал, тосковал так, что выть хотелось.   
Баки отдрачивает ему уверенно и быстро, как делал это много раз до этого, и Стив почти кончает, когда хватка вдруг расслабляется. Холодный воздух кусает кожу, разочарование плещет в лицо.  
Пальцы ползут вверх; трогают низ живота, щекочут пресс, касаются груди. Сначала неуверенно, а потом тяжелая ладонь ложится на солнечное сплетение. Тепло, знакомо, горячо. Стив подается вперед, грубо тычется губами в губы Баки, ловит его вдохи-выдохи, упругий язык. Они быстро целуются, а потом Стив кусает его колючий подбородок. Баки обхватывает его за плечи, прижимая к себе.   
— Невероятно, приятель, — говорит он восторженно и тихо, таким тоном, будто коснулся какого-то чуда. Стив мысленно отмахивается: он все такой же. Просто стал чуть выше. И не задыхается уже. В груди не болит, не сдавливает легкие и сердце. Теперь ему трудно дышать от возбуждения, от близкого запаха Баки, от теплоты его шершавой кожи и тягучего голоса. Стив целует его снова, берет за руки, переплетает пальцы. И это удивительно, когда их пальцы сходятся, будто влитые. Стив не смотрит, но чувствует идеальный стык, кожа к коже, граница к границе. Будто одно целое. Стив помнит, как его сухая мелкая ладонь утопала в ручище Баки.   
— Давай быстрее, — он подгоняет и резко тянет на себя, оступается, падает назад, врезаясь в ствол спиной. Удар о дерево вибрирует в мышцах, — наверняка у него разодраны лопатки — Стив чувствует, как ему жжет кожу спины, — они сползают вниз на пожухлую траву и влажные, буро-красные листья. Ерзают, громко, нетерпеливо дышат.   
Стив сплевывает на руку.   
Баки елозит под ним, резво закидывает ноги на плечи и шипит что-то вроде «я не хрустальный, черт тебя дери!». Стив кивает, мол, да, конечно, не хрустальный, и вводит член осторожно, медленно.   
В темноте почти ничего не видно, кроме оскаленного ряда белых зубов, блестящего от пота лица — смутные очертания гримасы боли и удовольствия — Стив наклоняется вперед, чтобы видеть лучше, чтобы быть чуть ближе. Он сгибает Баки пополам, и тот сдавленно охает. Шутит: упражнения не для моих старых костей. А сам Стив то ли стонет, то ли хрипит — Баки чертовски узкий, тугой, будто девственник. Он встряхивает головой, говорит, может, я вытащу, я боюсь тебя поранить, а Бак отвешивает ему подзатыльник и меняет позу, чтобы обхватить его руками и ногами, вскинуть нетерпеливо бедра. Он зло шипит: «Да двигайся ты уже!», — и в голове Стива Роджерса взрываются снаряды. Он двигается, поддается вперед и снова назад; сначала медленно, потом быстро и еще быстрее, так, что ломит в пояснице и трудно дышать, а Баки шепчет невпопад, то, как ему больно, то, как хорошо, и что Стив стал жутко тяжелым и сейчас придавит его, и стонет тихо, стонет, стонет, стонет. Горячее дыхание опаляет щеку.  
Стиву кажется, что они будут заниматься любовью целую ночь, потому что невозможно так сразу насытиться, успокоиться — слишком давно они не виделись, слишком давно они не были вместе. И ему кажется, что он никогда не кончит, потому что ему чересчур хорошо, но Баки касается губами уха и шепчет что-то совершенно невозможное и невыносимое, отчего Стива бьет током вдоль позвоночника. Он дрожит всем телом, дергается назад и долго кончает на опавшие листья и сырую землю. Баки спускает следом, сжав свой член.   
Тишина наваливается сверху, словно гранитная плита. Стив слышит стук сердца — то ли своего, то ли Баки, черт разберет, кажется, они стучат в унисон, как единый механизм: тук-тук-тук. Проходит минута, может больше, потом Баки выдыхает в закрытое ветвями небо:  
—Это было… Это было круто!  
Стив смеется и поднимается, помогает ему встать. Они быстро одеваются, потому что издалека доносятся глухие крики — лагерь пробуждается. Баки замечает, что не против второго круга.   
— Я тоже, но нам пора, — шепотом говорит Стив, будто кто-то может их услышать. Баки закатывает глаза.   
Он чуть отстает, застегивая пряжку ремня. Стив идет впереди.   
Они возвращаются неспеша, небо все такое же иссиня-черное, как и было почти час назад. Неудивительно: поздней осенью, почти что зимой, светлеет не раньше восьми, а то и девяти утра.   
Крики становятся ближе. Стив улыбается, почему-то ему трудно сдержать улыбку. Он думает, что он теперь снова с Баки, и тот цел и невредим, и впереди победа и все будет хорошо. Как сказал однажды Баки? Идем в будущее? Стив посмеивается.   
У самой границы, где редеют деревья и уже видны казармы, он оборачивается:  
— Кстати, — говорит тихо, с улыбкой. — Я тебя тоже.  
Баки ухмыляется. Он выглядит довольным и расслабленным, даже несмотря на то, что там, внизу, у него все горит, ноет поясница и зудит ободранная на лопатках кожа.   
Он весело подмигивает:  
— Я знаю.


End file.
